


Izuku is best bed or the start of a photo album

by Blackenergy666



Series: Emerald Crown!Izuku But Fluff [2]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute Eri (My Hero Academia), Cute Midoriya Izuku, Cute Satsuki, Fluff, Godzilla!Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Izuku, Izuku is a Livining Radiator, Lizard!Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Bed, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Dad, Other, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, cuddle piles, dad!Izuku, he is also a Lazy Lizard, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenergy666/pseuds/Blackenergy666
Summary: Izuku took a nap, Eri and Satsuki join him





	Izuku is best bed or the start of a photo album

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Note:  
> Zuko-Izuku  
> Banī-Bunny for the english translation-Eri  
> Mikoto-Inko
> 
> also major fluff warning

The first time it happened it was on the living room sofa, Mikoto was treating Momo and Tsuyu to lunch after taking both of them shopping. When they came back they found it.

 

“OHMYGOD’STHAT’SSOADORABLE” Mikoto whisper squealed as Yaoyorozu Momo and Asui Tsuyu were snapping pictures on their phones in order to immortalise this moment. You see, on the sofa in front of the trio, slept Zuko, now Zuko is 5’7 and built like a tank, adorable is not a word used to describe him.

 

It does however still apply to the sleeping girls on his chest as Banī and Satsuki were snoozing away using his stomach as a mattress and his chest as a pillow, the latter more than likely helped lull the girls to sleep.

 

One of Zuko’s arms supported his head, the other was across the girls, acting as a blanket as well as something to secure them on his chest. Zuko’s tail lazily twitched from where it rested with his legs.

 

Both girls faced each and had grasped Zuko’s shirt, though Banī’s horns had put a small holes in said shirt. The slight snores that came from them only served to enhance the image, Mikoto was quick to use her Quirk to pull her camera to her and joined Momo and Tsuyu in taking pictures.

 

The third time it happened, it was during the winter, Momo had grown concerned for her friends so she had gone to Zuko’s house to find them, Inko invited her in with a blush and starry eyes.

 

Momo nearly squealed aloud when she saw the cuddle pile that Zuko was under, much like the first time, Banī and Satsuki were snoozing away on top of him, however, Tsu had decided to join in on the action this time around, and was not only hugging both children but snuggled against Zuko himself.

 

Every few seconds, Tsu would let out a Kero, her equivalent of a snore, the girls seemed to be mimicking her today as well, letting out synchronized Kero’s while Izuku was soundless. 

 

Momo felt her heart melt at the sight as she was quick to being taking photos alongside Mikoto, saving them to her personal album just for these events.

 

The sixth time it happened, Banī and Satsuki were having a sleepover, and both had woken up from a nightmare, only to be soothed back to sleep by Zuko’s warmth and fatherly presence.

 

The next day saw the album grow even more as Banī and Satsuki were once again snoozing on Zuko’s chest. Zuko was almost curled around them in a protective embrace while both girls were snuggled as closes as possible.

 

The twelfth time it happened, it was summer and Izuku had found a small flower bed that seemed to make him sleepy, he eventually gave in to the feeling and fell asleep with a content look on his face.

 

As was becoming habit Banī and Satsuki had found and fallen asleep on him. Momo and Tsuyu were both cooing over the scene, as they snapped pictures of the cuddle pile on the flower bed.

 

Banī and Satsuki had evidently made flower crowns and were wearing them, they had even managed to get one in Zuko’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
> [Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people](https://discord.gg/FMH8RfR)
> 
> [Here is the Discord for this boy's and my other fic Multiversal!Izuku stories](https://discord.gg/pw2deRr)


End file.
